Disordered Therapy
by Green Adventurer
Summary: "You really have no interest in confronting your extreme reaction to Artemis' death?"Wally's green eyes widened and he forgot to chew. He sat up as he started choking on popcorn.  Confront that problem? He didn't even understand that reaction!


**Disclaimer: I do not own **_Young Justice. _

The sound of the water rushing down the wall of one of the many room in Mount Justice was supposed to be relaxing.

It was supposed to be calming, and make the heroes comfortable.

To Artemis, it made her annoyed. Just _being _here made her annoyed.

"Look, me dying during the exercise might've made things go south, but I was "Coma Girl"." Saying it made something stir in her stomach and bad taste form in her mouth._ I was dead. _"Missed out on the fun of forgetting it wasn't real, so no trauma. No need for the shrink-wrap."

Only there was some trauma.

Artemis had known what she was doing when she told them to get in the Bioship. With no one to help her, all the aliens had needed was one lucky shot.

And they had gotten that lucky shot.

Maybe the biggest-and worst- part was the failure. Her father had drilled it into her; time and time again that failure was _not_ acceptable. Under any circumstances was failure acceptable.

There was no '_If a first you don't succeed, try try again'_, her father had told her you get it right the first time.

"You're too tough to need help?" Black Canary questioned.

Artemis put her right leg up in front of her body. She was closing herself off, using a defense mechanism of protecting herself. "Whatever. Maybe." She could sense they were approaching a subject she didn't like and pulled her knees together.

"Or maybe," Black Canary suggested. "Too tough to _admit_ you need help." The older blonde woman sat forward and laced her fingers together. "Artemis, it's not a sign of weakness to your friends."

The blonde archer's fingers clenched around her arm and she replied in a low voice, "I know."

Whether or not Black Canary heard the younger girl's frustration, she didn't acknowledge it. "But you still keep secrets. "You won't tell them! You can't it!"

It wasn't Black Canary's secret to know.

"I won't," Black Canary assured the girl. Then gently she said; "But you should."

Artemis leaned back as the superhero suggested; "You should start with revealing that you're not rally Green Arrow's niece."

Artemis scoffed and rolled her storm gray eyes. "Yeah right, can you imagine what _Wally _would do with that?"

She could just imagine the red-head speedster taking her words and twisting them until he made it sound like she had done something destructive.

One of Black Canary's blonde eyebrows went up. "Interesting," she noted. "The person your most worried about is Wally.

Artemis eyebrows shot up and her gray eyes widened as she thought about it. _Do I actually care what the self-righteous idiot thinks?_

Black Canary stared at the boy in chair opposite her.

He sat upside down in his chair, his head where his legs should've been. He had a bowl of popcorn sitting on his stomach and was throwing pieces in his mouth.

_Wally West is something else, _she thought.

"So you want me to believe that after everything you went through, _including _your own death from fiery explosion, you're peachy?"

"I'm, uh, fairly certain," Wally said around the popcorn in his mouth and the other pieces he was shoveling in."I never used the word 'peachy' but I think you get the gist."

Inwardly, Black Canary sighed. Wally, she knew, was going to be hardest to help.

Wally was trying to hide the pain and possible anger he must be feeling, by acting fine and cracking jokes.

But Black Canary had seen him earlier, sitting in the kitchen looking sad. A bit lost, too. As if he had no idea where the team was going to what was happening next.

"So," Black Canary said nonchalantly trying to switch the subject to something he might open up about. "You really have no interest in confronting your extreme reaction to Artemis' death?"

Wally's green eyes widened and he forgot to chew. He sat up as he started choking on popcorn.

_Confront _that problem? He didn't even _understand _that reaction! There was no way he wanted to talk about that.

"I'd rather talk about you, _babe._" He told Black Canary, mentally sighing for the good Wally-like save and avoiding the subject.

_There he goes again,_ Black Canary thought. _With that façade. _

"Wally," Black Canary said, her voice changing."You're in denial."

He was refusing to believe that anything-Artemis' death, the training mission, the ship blowing up and killing him and Robin.

The speedster sat back in the chair and grinned. "I'm comfortable with that."

**Whoa. That was eight pages hand-written and only 3 pages typed. I actually like this story, myself. I loved the 'fiery death' line. Well, it's time to eat some food.**

**REVIEW IF YOU'LL JOIN ME IN A SNACK**

**REVIEW IF YOU HAVE EVER WALKED INTO A WALL BECAUSE YOU CAN'T WALK FORWARD AND LOOK LEFT**

**REVIEW FOR ANY REASON AS LONG AS YOU REVIEW!**


End file.
